Love Prevails
by ecrire.claustrum
Summary: This takes place at the end of Eagle Strike. Sabina is at the airport waiting for her flight to America, and she ponders about what she is going to leave behind, including Alex. She feels like she must stay, but her parents insist on going.


**A/N: Just a little oneshot about my favourite pairing Sabina and Alex. This is supposed to take place after Eagle Strike, the last appearance of Sabina Pleasure. I'm terribly sorry if the finer details are wrong, since I haven't read the book in a while. Enjoy! (Sabina POV)**

**Warning: We've got a mad case of FLUFFINESS here. Please vacate the area if you are against romance and fluff. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story Alex Rider.**

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Hello there, have you ever felt such admiration, or love, for someone? And when you did, were you two suddenly separated, be it force, destiny, or your parents? If you have or have not, I'm here to tell you my story about love.

I was sitting in the airport, scribbling down in a notebook. She and her parents were waiting for a plane that would take them to their new home, America.

You see, I, Sabina Pleasure and my family were on vacation in the South of France with my good friend, Alex Rider, and it was during this vacation that disaster struck. MY father had been hurt in an accident when a bomb went off at the resort where they were staying in. Good thing he recovered, especially since Alex began to act weird. Soon, he went on and on about him being a spy. Of course I was skeptic, but then all these things happened…

Ugh, it was all so horribly complicated. The short version of it all; Alex Rider is a spy and my family and I are leaving the country, which means I may never see Alex again. I know, never seeing a dear friend (who had practically saved your life) ever again was sad, but it's tremendously sad when you happen to love that friend.

That's right, I love him. I love Alex Rider. Not some teenage puppy-love, no! I, Sabina Pleasure, love Alex Rider. After all, Alex had that whole James Bond thing going on for him. Wait, wasn't it just a few weeks back that I said he was cuter than James Bond? Yes, yes I had said that. And I still mean it.

I sighed and leaned back on my chair. Never seeing Alex again was total heart-ache. No way could I survive that. But I had to, for the sake of my family. How could I separate myself from them after what nearly happened to dad? I had to remember, it's not only about me. But still, life without Alex. If I could stay behind, still have him be apart of my life, boyfriend or just plain ol' friend, I would take that chance in a heartbeat. And I'm sure he would too. I can feel it when I'm around him. I know he likes me too, maybe even love me. But he hasn't told me yet.

Tears began to fall from my eyes, rolling down my cheek. I wiped them away, like I would wipe away Alex from my life. No, I won't do it. I won't leave Alex behind. I can't just wipe him away like a bug or a tear.

I immediately stood up, the bag on my lap falling to the ground. People around me stared, but I didn't care. Hell no! The only thing in my mind right now is getting to Alex. I marched right over to where my mom was sitting and stood before her.

"Sabina?" she asked, looking up from her newspaper. "Is anything wrong?"

"Yes Mom," I replied, "this is wrong."

"Pardon?" Mom put away the newspaper, and focused all attention on me.

I could feel my eyes watering as I spoke "Us moving is what's wrong! We can't move away from Britain! I don't want to move to America! I want to stay here, to stay home."

Mom sighed and shook her head. She slowly stood up and said, "Sweetie, we have to move. We can't stay here, you know that. Didn't I already tell you that…"

"I don't care what you told me!" I said my voice a bit away from a shout, "I have to stay here!"

"But Sabina," she put her hand on my shoulder. I swept it away.

"NO BUTS! I DON'T CARE WHY WE HAVE TO STAY! WE CAN'T LEAVE OUR HOME! I CAN'T LEAVE HOME! THIS IS WHERE I GREW UP, THIS IS WHERE I BELONG! I CAN'T LEAVE MY HOUSE, MY NEIGHBOURHOOD, MY FRIENDS…" I was shouting now, tears welling up in my eyes. "And I can't leave Alex." I added quietly.

"What is going on?" Dad roared, coming from behind me. "Sabina, what is the meaning of this?"

"Your daughter believes that we are making a mistake by leaving here." Mom answered in her calm but angry tone.

"I see," Dad said

He turned me around to face him. "Darling, we have to go, you see…"

"NO!" I would not have this talk again. Not now!

"Listen Mom and Dad," I said, trying to stay calm. "I know that you guys really care for me and all, but I just can't leave my home, and Alex."

Mom and Dad looked at each other for a moment, and I knew what they were thinking, 'All this over a boy?', but how can anyone understand?

"It's, it's like asking Mom to leave Dad behind." I said, desperately trying to have them know how I feel.

Mom and Dad looked at each other for a long time, and then began to talk in hushed tones. I was very nervous, what would they say? Am I in trouble?

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Mom and Dad turned to me and said to me in a clear but stern voice, "Your mother and I have decided that," I closed my eyes and prayed for the best, "since you seem to be very fond of this Alex boy," Mom cut across dad "and it seems unfair to drag you away from your home," I opened my left eye.

"We're staying." They said together. I couldn't believe this, we were staying.

"But, what about the plane tickets and all our plans…" I began, feeling a bit selfish.

"Don't worry; first, we'll go to the USA, think of it as a vacation. Then, after a week or so, we come home." Mom said.

I grinned fro ear to ear. A vacation _and_ we get to stay? I was so happy I jumped and whooped at the spot. People were looking at me but once again I just didn't care. All that mattered was that WE WERE STAYING!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a week and a half after that fiasco at the airport, and my family and I were back here in Britain. I was walking along the streets underneath a canopy of storm clouds close to where Alex lived, and was hoping that he'd come by. It felt too embarrassing to come up to his front door.

As I was walking down the same sidewalk for the 20th time, I saw a figure in the distance. The figure seemed to be male, have blond hair, and an athlete's body. I gasped, it was Alex.

"Alex! Alex!" I yelled, running towards him. He looked around, obviously wondering who was calling his name. I smiled this was going to be such a surprise.

"Alex! Over here!" I called, waving my hand madly in the air. Alex turned his gaze in my direction. When he saw me, he blinked in shock. He couldn't believe I was actually there. When he finally came to his senses (and after he pinched himself a few times), he came rushing towards me, running with all his might.

When he got to me, he touched my face, as if checking if I was really there, and not some dream. When he was sure, he hugged me tightly, and I did so as well.

"What? Why are you…?" he began, not letting go of me.

"I had them change their minds. I'm staying!" I whispered into his ear.

While we were standing there, enjoying our reunion, rain droplets started to fall to the earth. But I hardly noticed them, I was far too happy where I was at that moment.

Then, we separated. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. Then, slowly, we leaned in and our lips touched. I couldn't believe it, we were kissing! Not the soft brush on the lips kiss like I had done before, but I real kiss. In the rain too!

I relaxed and enjoyed the sensation. I was with the person whom I loved, kissing him in the rain, every girl's dream. It was very romantic.

When we finally stopped, if only for a while, we looked into each other's eyes once more. I couldn't help it, he was just so cute. We felt no rain, no sidewalk under our feet. Nor did we feel the looks people gave us, or the cold shivering up our spine. We didn't see the cars passing us by, the clouds above our heads, the buildings or man-made structures surrounding us. All we saw and felt was each other.

I'd tell you more, but from then on, I'd rather keep it to myself. After all, they are precious memories. Alex and I are still going strong, and we hope that it will be that way for a long while.

Hope You Find Love,

Sabina Pleasure

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**A/N: Well, wasn't that a big ol' fluff ball? Nothing gross or disgusting intended on that last part. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **

**Note: ****NOT**** based on true events or anything. Jeez… **


End file.
